Love
by Love Gems
Summary: Scott didn't grow up with Stiles and his father is not an Agent. Rafe is too abusive towards Scott and Melissa. Lydia finds out about Scott and wants to protect him. Can Scott trust Lydia and have the crew help him? Non-canon. A/U abuse. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Sorry about the rating, I thought I changed it to M, months ago, but I guess I was wrong. Again Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar and structural errs. Do not have a beta to help. If someone wants to help, I will gladly accept. Scott and Stiles did not grow up together. They meet in elementary school and Stiles knows of Scott, but not personal know Scott. Stiles's mom did not die, and Stiles is friends with Jackson, Lydia and the rest of the group. Scott is the loser that has no friends. He is not a werewolf. Scott's father is abusive towards Scott and his mom. Will not follow canon and the characters will be out of character. Don't like don't read. Protective friends. Safeguarding Lydia. AU. The people are humans and not any mythical creature

"Hey Stiles, wait up man!" Stiles heard Jackson called out. He turns and sees Jackson, Lydia, Aiden, and Danny walking towards him. He smiles and stops so they can catch up. Once they caught up with him, they all went on their way to class. All four of them were talking about the big game on Friday evening.

All of the sudden Stiles felt a bump. He stopped and looked around. He then looked down, when he saw no one. He sees a small brown hair male stepping away from him while saying sorry and walking away. Stiles felt as if he knew the boy. The boy was short and skinny. He was wearing jeans and long sleeve shirt. Lydia saw Stiles stopping. She saw that he bumped into Scott. She wanted to say hi to him but knew that Scott would not like that.

She frowned. She knew Scott personally because unknown to the rest of the school; Scott is number one and Lydia is number two. They make it, so Lydia is number one instead of number two. She confronted Scott and asked why. He said that he didn't want people to know him. One day during lunch, she went to find Scott to see if he wanted to sit with her. She found him in an abandoned classroom wrapping his wounds.

Lydia looked at the door in front of her. She was nerves to open it. Once Lydia goes through the door, the girl will be in the principal's office. The principal called her into his office to tell her that she and this kid named Scott are switching places, so she is top of the class and not Scott. Lydia tried to understand why. She didn't know Scott well enough to say that she is okay with that. Lydia is a female with standards, and she argued that Scott should be number one because he earned it.

Scott looked shocked; he knew that she would have agreed automatically, but she refused it.

"I thought that you would want this?" Scott asked softly. His eyes widen when Lydia's chocolate brown eyes bore into his own brown eyes.

"I do want this, but I want it to be fair. I don't care if I am second. I don't want to be something that I am not. You deserve this, not me." She said. Scott looked at her, with tears forming.

"Please Lydia, no one with know me and they will know you. They will see my name and think, who is Scott McCall, I don't want that. Please do this for me?" Scott begged Lydia, whose eyes widen in shock.

"Okay, I can do that." She gave in. After that, Lydia would go to Scott in secret to get to know him better and to see if he had ant friends. To Lydia's shock, Scott didn't. One day during lunch she went to find Scott. Lydia saw an empty math room door open. She went in and gasped in shock. She was looking at a frighten looking, shirt off Scott.

Scott was cover with old and new scars, whip marks, burns, black and blue bruising, cuts, belt marks, scars on his wrists Lydia ran over and touched the scars. Scott tried to pull away from Lydia, but she would not that. Lydia took Scott into her arms, and Scott broke down and cried.

After that day, Lydia helped Scott treat his wounds and found out that his father had caused the injuries. He was beaten every night and all day on the weekends. His father was in too much debt and sold Scott's body to everyone that his father owns and tries to collect the money. Melissa, Scott's mother, works three jobs. Her main job is a nurse at Beacon Hills Hospital three time a week. Her minor jobs is a nanny two times a week when it is her day off from the hospital. She also works at a bakery on the weekend. She volunteers at a homeless shelter for people.

Scott is balancing school, working at the vet three days a week, working at Whole Foods two days a week, working at a greenhouse on the weekends and working as a nanny on the weekends as well. He is in all of her classes and has too much homework, but he can work it out. Lydia tries to help Scott whenever she can. She tells him that she can help him get the money if he wants it. He refuses to accept help. He stopped trying to get Lydia to get away from him.

Unknown to them, the group was following Lydia. They found out about Scott, but they didn't want to interfere with the friendship that Lydia finally got going. Stiles wanted to get to know Scott more, but he was aware that Scott needs to warm up to him.

Two months later, Aiden confronted Lydia.

"Do you love Scott?" He asked bluntly. Lydia turned wide-eyed towards him.

"What? No, I mean yes. It's not what you think. I love Scott like I love Stiles. They are my brothers. I love you to be my man Aiden. Why? How do you know Scott?" Lydia said. He nodded in understanding. He smiles and kisses her.

"The group and I got tired of not having you around and followed you. We saw you with Scott. We know what happened to him. We overheard the two of you talking. Lydia, we would like to help. You know that we can help Scott too." Aiden said. There was not point in lying to her because she would find out the truth. She looked conflicted.

"Let me talk to Scott, okay. Let me see what he says okay?" She asked her boyfriend. He nodded. He looks behind her, and his eyes went wide, and he paled a little. Lydia saw Aiden paling and feared the worst. She turned around and saw Scott standing behind her. He was pale, and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes went wide. He stood there in shock and fear.

Before anyone can do anything, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Scott. That caused Scott to start to freak out. Aiden and Lydia saw that it was Isaac holding onto Scott.

"Isaac release Scott now. He does not want anyone touching him." Lydia said panicking. She has seen what happens when someone feels Scott. Lydia saw Allison joining Isaac in holding onto Scott. Allison pulled Scott into a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: It is AU and non-mythical creature are in this. The pairings are what I want them to be. There is a poll for Scott. please vote!

Both Lydia and Scott looked like they were panicking. Scott was trying to get out of the hold that this two random people had on him and Lydia was trying to get Isaac and Allison off of Scott and to make Scott listen to her. Whenever people touch Scott, Scott gets a panic attack and starts to attack the people. Lydia saw first hand what Scott can do when he has a panic attack.

Scott is physically weaker then Isaac, but mentally stronger. Isaac was also abuse mentally and physically, however, Isaac play lacrosse and track and has a wonderful girlfriend in Allison Argent. Aiden and Ethan moved to Beacon Hills after their adopted parents Deucalion and Kali kicked them out of the house. Aiden fell in love with Lydia the first day of school and Ethan fell in love with Danny. Lydia lets Aiden stay with her and Danny lets Ethan stay with him.

Stiles was watching the whole thing and frowning. He knew that Scott looked familiar. His mom, Claudia, works with Mrs. McCall at the hospital. His mom says that Melissa doesn't eat much on a regular basis and gets food for the starving mother. Stiles hears his mom cries in his dad's chest, begging him to help her. Stiles wanted to help in anyway he can.

"Isaac let Scott go. He does not want you to touch him, so let him go. I think that Scott won't leave now, because the whole group is surrounding him, and get back, clearly he does not do well in close space, so back off." Stiles commanded to the group. Everyone backed off and Isaac and Allison let go of Scott. As soon as Scott was free, he went to Lydia and hugged her. She was surprise, but wrapped her arms around him, because he feels comfortable with her and her only. She is his only friend and he trusts her.

He heard the conversation between Aiden and Lydia, and knew that Lydia is trustworthy. He, for some reason or another felt that he could trust the whole group, but he can't, because he is afraid that once his father knows that people know, his father will kill him and his mother. Scott was scared that the group would go to the police and take him away from his mother.

"Scott, right?" Stiles asked. Scott looked at him and nodded his head. Stiles smiled and continued to talk.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski, my dad is the Sheriff and my mom is a nurse at the hospital. My mom works with your mom and tells us so much about her. I know that she has a son, two years younger then us, but in freshmen year. It is nice to meet you." Scott just looks at Stiles, unsure of what to do. Scott was clutching to Lydia.

Scott didn't know what to do. He was trap and didn't know what to do. The group surrounded him.

Lydia took this opportunity to introduce Scott to everyone.

"Scott, I would like to introduce, my boyfriend Aiden and his twin brother, Ethan. Ethan's boyfriend Danny. Next to Danny is Liam and his best friend Mason, after that is Kira. After Kira is Malia. Malia's boyfriend is Stiles. Next to Stiles is Isaac and his girlfriend, Allison. After Allison is Liam's girlfriend Hayden and next to her is Erica and her boyfriend Boyd. After them is Jackson and his friend Theo. We are fiends with Derek and Cora Hale and their friends Braeden and Paige." She said in one hug breath. Scott looks at all of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you." He said very quietly. It was hard to hear them, but to them, it is the first step of making Scott one of them. The bell rang to indicate that lunch was over. Scott was walking in-between Lydia and Stiles. Aiden is behind Lydia and Malia is in-front of Stiles. To Scott those four seem to be the most reliable of the group. They, Stiles and Lydia that is, are the logical thinkers of the group.

Scott has a small smile on his face. Anyone that can see through Scott, can tell that he wants this friendship to work, but he is afraid. He walked into math with Lydia, Malia, Kira, Aiden, Stiles, and Ethan. He sits next to Malia and Ethan. This year the class are going to work in a group and Ethan, Malia, Scott, and Aiden are working together. Lydia, Kira and Stiles are working together.

There wasn't enough groups of three, so Aiden got to work with Scott and his group. He notice that Lydia is getting protective of Scott and he wants to understand her desire to protect him. During lunch, Aiden saw that Scott was withdrawn and that makes Aiden want to see Scott be more open. He saw the small smile Scott gave and wanted to see more of Scott smiling. He would understand why Lydia is being protective. He would too, if he was in her position.

Ethan is looking at Scott, while he explains what they are doing to Malia. He knows what they are doing, but listening to Scott makes him understand it much better. Ethan has to give Scott credit, because Malia is very hard to understand. He does not get mad, when Malia asks him how to do something again, after he just showed her. Ethan can see small scars on Scott's neck, but didn't say anything. He wanted to let Scott know that he is there for him, if he wants to talk.

After school ended, everyone met up at one of the tables in front of the gates. Malia is literally dragging Scott behind her and forces him to sit down and she sits next to him and pulls out her math homework.

"So because twenty-four is even and ends in a four, it can be divided into two. Right?" Malia asked Scott. Scott nods his head.

"When twenty-four is divided into two, it gets me twelve. What I don't get is why twenty-four is also six times four?" She finished.

"Every number is different. Some numbers have the same answer, but it is due to times table. There are different ways of getting twelve. One times twelve, two times six, and four times three. It is just how numbers work. Some times it's just hard to understand." Scott said and everyone nodded their head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all of the reviews that I am getting. I like to thank Chocolate Lunatic for giving me a love Interest for Scott. I am going to use it for now on. I hope that you like it.

School was over and Scott was dreading to go back the house. He knew that Rafe would be home and not his mom. The group split up and Scott is walking to where he lives. He could tell that Stiles, Lydia and Aiden was following him and that make Scott relived and scared. They will see first hand what his father can do to him. Once he was at the steps of the house; the door opened.

Scott was bracing himself for a blow. Rafe opened the door, when he saw that his son was back from school. He walked down to where Scott was and raised his free hand to slap Scott in the face. Lydia, Aiden and Stiles saw Scott falling backwards and hitting his head on the concert. Lydia was about to open the door to help Scott, but Aiden pulled her into his lap and told her that it will make Scott's situation worse.

Rafe's other hand had a beer bottle. He had been drinking since this morning, after Scott went to school. He picked Scott up form the ground and took him inside the house and kicked the door shut with his leg. Rafe started to beat Scott with his belt. The beer bottle was getting in the way of the beating, so he put it down and started to beat Scott until there was no tomorrow.

He found out this morning that he was laid off from his work and that he is no longer allowed to work in this town. When he asked why he can't work in the town anymore, the person said that they are tired of him constantly showing up five to six hours later then he is suppose to be, leaving whenever he wants too, coming in drunk and bragging how he uses his son in the most disgusting way possible. Rafe through a fit and almost killed a coworker and the police had to take him to a holding cell.

Melissa and Scott had spent nights sleeping in the yard, whenever Rafe goes to holding cells, because he is the only one that has the keys to the house. Melissa have always wanted to call on someone for help, but she was afraid that, one she would lose Scott to child service or Scott or her would be killed by Rafe. She was a mess, because she has to support the family. She hates that Scott does not have any true friends in California, like he did in Florida. She did miss Florida at times. She and Scott had friends that they can turn too.

The McCalls moved to California when Scott was entering middle school, before they lived in Florida. Scott had a really good friend name Katelyn Morgan. She always went by Kate and she is the most beautiful person in the world. She has dark blond hair and beautiful deep green eyes and average, slightly taller then normal girls. Kate is bold and outspoken to everyone, but Scott. She is not the type to be gentle and patient, but when she meet Scott in first grade, she changed around him.

She saw him struggling to walk to the playground and was curiosity about him. She knew that he never interacts with anyone. She, at first, went bold and head on to getting Scott's attention, but after Scott ran away the first three times, she approached him with caution and patient. She spoke to him gently and softly. Scott knew that she was being curiosity and caution after the fourth time and would not give up on him. Kate had a soft spot for Scott and will always be gentle and patient with him. She knows not to push Scott to far.

Scott was telling bits by bits of his life to Kate. By fifth grade Kate was protective of the kid and Scott had a real true friend out of Kate. Kate lets no one calling her nicknames. Scott, after a bad beating, called her Lyne. She only allows Scott to call her Lyne. Both kids write and email each other everyday. When Scott told Kate about Lydia, she almost to the first plane out to California to threaten Lydia and Melissa heard Scott's laughter upstairs.

As Rafe was beating Scott, the door bell rang, causing Rafe to stop. He went to grab the door to open it. Once he saw who it was, he became fearful. A group of Italians with guns were standing there.

"Mr. McCall where is the money?" The leader asked and Rafe went pale.

"I don't have the money, but I have my son. Scott is the best whore there is. If you could give me a little more time, I can give you the money. You can have Scott as much as you want." Rafe said. One of the men said,

"I took the boy one time and he was very good." The leader said,

"Very well, we will take the boy for know, but that does not change anything. The boy is very good at what he does and will help with the debt in a little time, but our leader wants the money within the day after tomorrow." Rafe nodded and Scott hearing the whole thing went pale. He was almost in tears.

"If I can't give you the money in two days, what will happen?" Rafe asked, knowing that it was impossible to get the amount of money that he owes within two days. The leader thought for a moment and said.

"We will take your son as you offered. We will have him until the debt is payed. He will be the money." They heard a whimper from the other room. One of the men walked into the room and saw who was there and when he saw who it was, he was happy. He picked Scott up and took him to the others. The phone range and the leader answered. Thirty minutes later, the leader told Rafe.

"That was the boss and he will be taking Scott, until the debt is payed off or you find us the money."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know a lot about the gangs, but I am making it, where Rafe knows someone that knows where the drugs and all of the illegal stuff is, and he wanted to have some of the illegal stuff. Everyone is ooc.

 _"_ _That was the boss and he will be taking Scott, until the debt is payed off or you find us the money."_

When Scott heard those words, he felt fear running through his veins. He knew that the gang that his father has to give the money back, would take Scott whenever they wanted. He had met the boss the first day and after that the boss would come when he pleases and goes when he pleases. The boss would force Scott to do things that he didn't want to do.

When Rafe heard that he quickly agreed to the demand. He knew that he would lose his plaything for a long time. He reasoned that he still got Melissa, but he knew that she would fight him every step of the way. She refused to give in, if Scott was not here. The only time, she does cave, if Scott is at home or coming home. Rafe, hoped the boy would satisfy their wants and needs.

Rafe saw one of the guys picking Scott up and taking him out to the door. He knew that Melissa would throw a fit once she finds out, what Rafe just did. What the man didn't know was that the leader of the gang had a soft spot for Scott. The boss took him a couple of times, but he didn't enjoy it, like he would have, if it was someone different. He didn't know what made Scott so special, but he is. He wanted to take Scott away from the man, and he had the ability to do it. The boss didn't have any kids and didn't marry anyone. He liked to be single and do whatever he wanted.

A few years ago Rafe came to him, begging to borrow some money to pay for taxes, and some alcohol to bye. When the boss asked why, Rafe told him that he can't find a job anywhere. The boss asked, what he was going to be paying with and Rafe, went outside and grabbed a small kid of the age of nine. The kid was little and skinny, with a cute slender face, big, wide brown eyes and a tuff of curly black hair. The boss was slightly disgusted that this man was offering this little boy, as a way to offer the payment.

 _"_ _Boy come here." The boss told the boy. The kid slowly came to the man, bowing slightly and the boss frowned._

 _'_ _A true submissive boy.' The leader thought. He got up and went to the boy and picked the boy up. He felt the boy tense and started to shake. He felt an unfamiliar feeling in his chest. Uncertainty? Disgust? Was it disgust for what is going on with the boy? Whatever it was, he didn't like it._

 _"_ _What is your name boy?" The leader asked softly. The little boy looked shyly at the man and said in a whisper_

 _"_ _Scott McCall sir." The leader had a hard time hearing, but he got the name. Scott, un. He looked at the boy and saw that tears were forming, but he was not letting go._

 _"_ _I am Enzo Baggi. Tell me young one, what is your age?" Enzo asked to Scott. He likes the little one, for some reason, he has hidden power, that he wants to make presentable. He wants to encourage Scott's fight._

 _"_ _I am eleven sir." Enzo looked at Scott and froze a little. The boy is eleven, but looks nine. Enzo knows what the man has done to the boy. He wants to keep the boy within his grasp, because, Scott would make a great empathic person. Enzo needed someone he could turn to and talk about his feelings. Enzo really isn't a very trusting person. He only has one person that he trust and that is his younger sister, but even she does not have his full trust._

 _Scott did something to Enzo to want them man to keep Scott in his grasp. He feel in love Scott like the a child needing a father. The only reason, he made Scott do things that makes him uncomfortable, was because he didn't want Rafe to think something is wrong with the him. He just wanted to kill Rafe and made sure that Scott was safe._

In an unknown house, a tall figure was sitting behind a desk doing some paperwork, when the phone started to ring.

"Yes?"

"Sir, just like you said, Rafe was abusing the boy. What do you want us to do?"

"Take the boy and say that, we will take him when the debt is payed off."

"Yes sir." After that the figure went back to work.

A knock on the door, made the figure say "It's open", a woman opened the door.

"Enzo, who was that?" The figure stopped doing the paper work and looked at the woman. Enzo, the current leader of the Italian gang in California, and the big shot at the gang life. He is tall, has dark hair, dark eyes, thin and wears normal clothing.

"Don't worry about it, Cira. It was business." Enzo said without looking up. The woman looks just like Enzo, except that his short. Cira is Enzo's little sister and and like his daughter. Enzo raised Cira, when she was a baby, after their parents went to jail for drugs and first degree murder. Enzo was twenty two, when Cira was born, and after Cira turned ten, he told her the truth about her parentage, but she didn't care. To her, he is her father, because he raised her and she wanted to be just like him. He older her that she does not know the real him. '

Cira thinks that he works as a car repairer, and he is, but she does not know that he is a gang leader. She does not know about Scott or anything about the gang. The gang to Enzo, is his family and he loves them. He will get Scott and his mother out of Rafe's control and leave them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for for the long update and the long wait. I have no excuse, but I am updating.

Enzo was waiting in his Love-boy seat in the living room. He was waiting for Scott to come through the door, so he could welcome the boy to his home. He wants to get the boy comfortable in the home and soon, all Enzo wants to do is to give Scott and his mother, their freedom, from the man that caused all the two pain. Enzo felt no love for the man, however, he wants to protect Scott and Melissa from Rafe. He wanted Scott to be with him and come to him, whenever he needs help. He knows almost everything.

He didn't know Kate. Enzo wanted his money back and he didn't want Rafe to live anymore. He wants the lovely Melissa to be his wife and Scott to be his heir. What he didn't know is that the police will get to him first. They will shut his whole base down and he will be dead. Enzo would be betrayed, by someone he loves. He knows that Scott needs to be protected and he is going to provide it.

He saw the door open and Scott is pushed in the room.

"Gentle, gentlemen. We don't want the child to be afraid of us. He is to be treated with respect. He is my heir." Enzo says to the bodyguards. He held out his hands wide and walked towards Scott. The poor boy flinches, when the leader comes towards him. He knows that the man can do anything he wants. All he has to do is behave and obey him.

"Come my child. Let me give you a bit to eat and I will show you the house." After that, Enzo grabbed Scott and took him to the kitchen and got him something to eat.

In the mean time, at the airport, Kate had traced down where Lydia lives and is going to talk to her. She was told that Lydia could be trusted, but she didn't want to risk Scott being hurt over someone he just met. She loves Scott, but he can be a little too trusting. When she was in fifth grade with Scott, he trusted this group of friends and in the end, got beaten up over something so stupid. Kate went over to the group and started to wale on them. The small group of four had to go the hospital. She would walk through hell and back just of Scott.

Scott is still getting use to her bold personality, but there are times, that he gets shy and pulls away from and she would frown. Scott leans on her, after she found out the truth, for protection and comfort. He went to her, after a very bad beating. Kate made sure that people knew that Scott belong to her and only her. She loved the kid, with her life and wants to be with him. She notice that Scott goes to her, when he does not understand a question.

She wanted Scott to trust her and make it so, she can help him. She wanted to be in a romantic relationship with Scott, but with all of the abuse Scott received, she didn't want to push him. She wanted to be both sides of the relationship to work and she didn't want Scott to think that he was forced to do thing, that makes him uncomfortable. They may be juniors in high school, but that does not mean that people can't love.

Kate wants to know who this Lydia person is and how she knew Scott. She want to make sure that she can be trusted and will cherish Scott. She is walking in the middle of the sidewalk and sees a girl with strawberry blond hair and a guy with dark hair, whose arms are wrapped around her. They were talking to a guy with brown hair.

"Excuse me? Are you Lydia Martin?" Kate asked. The strawberry blond turned to look at her and says

"I am Lydia. Are you Kate?" Kate was taken back at the response and nods her head.

"Scott talks about you all the time. You are his very first friend he made. He loves talking about you. I am sure that you want to get to know me, because of Scott?" Lydia questions Kate and by the look on Kate's surprise face, Lydia hit the head of the nail*. She was surprise that Scott even talked to Lydia about her.

She and Lydia spent hours talking about each other and about Scott. Aidan and Stiles were watching the whole thing in awe. They were surprise that the two girls were clicking. They kind imagine that the girls where going to go after each other and to tell the other to back away from Scott. Stiles was trying to understand his feelings for the boy.

Scott is Liam's age, but in Stiles's class. Scott is smart, but quiet. When Stiles first looked at Scott, he felt that Scott is too young to be with the juniors, but he was surprise that Scott is the number one student. He never interacts with anyone and he was able to get the ice queen's heart to melt. Lydia is known to be called the Ice Queen, because, she want little to no interaction with other people that are not her friends. Now Lydia, being formally known as Ice Queen, to Mama Bear Lydia. She is fiercely protected of her friends.

Aidan wants to know what Scott did to make the Ice Queen, not to be the Ice Queen. He would love to get a good relationship with Scott, that is because he want to be close with Scott, like Scott is with Lydia. He wants to be Scotts older brother and to be one of Scott wants to go too. Stiles is thinking that if they get Scott to trust them, they can start to teach Scott that not everyone is out to hurt Scott. He knew that it is difficult for Scott to trust people and it's going to be difficult to get Scott to open up. He wants to be one of the few that Scott trust.

The whole group of friends wants to help Scott and they will do anything to get Scott's trust and to to break it. They want to know what happened to Scott and they would do anything to get Scott back from what ever he is. Kate and Lydia went walking inside Scott's house and started to investigate the disappearance of Scott. They got Stiles to help find Scott and he was happy to assist.

I have no idea what the true saying is.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott looks around and sees the bedroom. He is not sure what to make of Enzo. He remembers how cruel Enzo has been to Scott, and now he is trying to be fatherly. He just wants to be with his mom and be in Lyne's arms. He knows that Lyne would protect him form Enzo and his father. He just wants to go home.

Scott goes to the table and sits in a chair. He sees a laptop, ten books and a cup, with tea bags. He looks around and sees the walls are painted a pale blue and the bed comforter is a dark green. He sees that everything is in a place, just like his bedroom. He knows that Enzo is trying to get him to join him, but he does not want to. He wants to be home with his mom.

In the meanwhile Lydia and Kate are looking around Scott's room. They went through the door and saw the struggle that occurred and they knew that Scott was beaten. A shattered bear glass was found by the couch. The girls know that Scott put up no fight and allow his father to beat him. All of the sudden, a phone is going off. Both girls answers their phone, but only Kate's phone is telling her that she received an email. She got curious on who is emailing her and sees that it is Scott. Kate singles to Lydia to say that it's Scott. It reads

 _To:_ _heralover3_ _*_

 _CC:_

 _Subject: Help!_

 _From:_ _shyboy5_ _*_

 _Kate, I know that you are here, I need help. Enzo has me and I don't know where my mom or Rafe are. I am scared, because he wants me and I don't know what to do. Help me, please Lyne._

 _Scott._

Kate knows that Lydia is looking over her shoulder and she can feel herself tensing. She knows that Enzo has Scott, then he is up to something. Something bad and Scott is going to get hurt. She has the feeling of fear for Scott. She knows that its's not fair that Scott is involved in something he does not want to be in.

She it replay and starts to write

 _To:_ _shyboy5_

 _CC:_

 _Subject: Help!_

 _From:_ _heralover3_

 _Scott, I am here and I am going to get you out of Enzo's grasp. I will check in on your mom and the drunk. I want you to be brave and strong, until I get there. I will help you out. I will fine you Scotty._

 _Kate_

She should have known that Enzo was to take Scott. She sees Lydia looking at her with confusion and concern. Lydia didn't know what to say. She put her hand on Kate's shoulder for silent support. She knows what it feels like to loose someone close to her. She lost her mother and father in a car crash two months ago. It had taken Aiden and Stiles, combined, to get her to smile again.

"We will find Scott and we will bring him back safe. He will see that he has friend with him and will protect him."

"Thank you, Lydia. That means a lot. Scott really does not have a lot of friends, and no one ever really notice him."

"Heralover?" Kate laughs at the question and Lydia smiles.

"I love Hera, she reminds me of Scott. Shyboy is what people used to call Scott. He never stand up for himself." Lydia laughs and smiles.

"I am not going to ask how Hera reminds you of Scott, but I am glade that he has you." Both girls laugh and goes back outside to tell the boys what they found or have not found.

Aiden and Stiles are leaning against the wall with feet together and arms cross their chest. They are waiting for the girls to finish looking for clues. They wanted to go in to help, but the girls told them no.

"Do you think that Scott will ever open up?" Aiden asks Stiles. Stiles tilts back his head to the wall, closes his eyes and sighs. He wants to answer the question with a lie, but Aiden will call him out on it.

"I don't know Aiden. I want to believe he will, but I just don't know." Aiden just sights. He knows that it was difficult for Isaac to tell the group about the abuse that his father put him through, and how it was difficult for Lydia to open up on how she truly feels about her friends and what she wants from Aiden. Aiden knows that it was difficult for his twin to open up on him being gay. Aiden loves his twin, with all of his heart and he does not care, if he is gay or not. As long as he is happy with any partner, that is fine.

Stiles wants to find Scott, because, he wants to know Scott. He is remembering, back in the sixth grade, that a new is in the classroom. He knows everyone at school. He has never seen the little kid.

 _"_ _Hey are you new?" Stiles goes up to Scott. He sees some much fear in the kid. He wanted to know what was making the fear come from. He is in the beautiful California, in the bright sunny days with beaches surround him. Why would he be afraid, but Stiles didn't ask that. He wanted to know the new kid._

 _Stiles sees the kid's head nods to answer the question._

 _"_ _What's your name?" Stiles prompting information out of the kid._

 _"_ _Scott McCall." Stiles got his name, after that he left Scott alone._

That was a mistake that Stiles regretted for a long time. If he had know that was how Scott answered, it was a defense mechanism. He should have pushed Scott to be friend with him and not be offended by how Scott acted that day. He wanted to make it up to Scott and that is to help save him. Unknown to Stiles, Scott already forgave Stiles that day and felt no ill-feelings towards him.

Aiden wants to protect Lydia and help protect the ones that Lydia wants to protect. He does not have a good relationship with a lot of people of the group. He stays near Lydia, Ethan, Danny, Stiles and Malia. Aiden knows that Malia knows what it's like to be alone and taken advantage of. He and Ethan ran away a couple of times to get away from their adopted parents, who loved them, but at the same time, didn't want anything to do with them.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is the third or second to last chapter.

Scott yawned and fell onto the bed. He knew that it is going to be hard to contact anyone. He only knows Kate's email and number, and no one else. He does not want to call his mom, because, he will fell guilty for making her panic and asking if he is alright. He refuse to call Ralf, but he does not know, where the man is. All of the sudden a loud 'BING' went off. The bing took Scott by surprise and he jump at good hight in the air,

Scott rushes to the door and down the stairs and stopped half way in-between the stairs. Enzo and his mob couldn't see him, but he can see them. He sees Enzo talking to someone that is in-between two of Enzo's guys. He looks around and sees the two guys drop the man's body and how the man laying on the floor and blood coming from the head and Scott knows that the man is dead. He has to squint his eyes to look closer and sees that it is Ralf that is laying on the ground dead. Scott froze and goes pale white, as the blood drops from his face.

'That can't be. Would Enzo kill his mother too? Will he kill me? I need to get out of here and need to get away from this place.' Scott thought to himself, while panicking. Scott is trying to keep his breathing in check and a scream brought him back to real life. He looks and sees his mom, in-between two muscular men. He feels his heart drop. He wants to go down there and try his best to save his mom. However, Scott hears a deep chuckle.

"I see that you had no idea that your husband stole from us. I have Scott and I won't hurt him, and I don't want to hurt you either Melissa, but if you make me angry, then I will have no chose, but to hurt you as well." Scott hears Enzo's deep voice coming from where he was standing.

"What do you want?" Melissa's tired voice rang out. Scott wanted to go to his mom, but he knows that he will be getting in the way of things.

"I want you and Scott to stay here and be with me. We can marry, Melissa and I can adopt Scott, and we can be a family. I get what I want. You and Scott can be free." Enzo explains again. Scott has tears down his eyes and he wanted to get out of wherever he is. He did not want his mom to be hurt anymore. He wants her to be happy and safe. Scott wants to come home form school and work and see his mom either sleeping or attempting to cook.

All of the sudden a 'BING' went thought the house and Scott sees his mom going limp. Scott can feel the tears running down his face as Scott wants to run downstairs and go to his mom, but he wants to see what happens next. He sees Enzo turns to the shooter and to his shock sees his baby sister holding the gun.

"Cira, what are you doing? How did you get here?" Enzo asking in confusion and in betrayal. Cira's dark eyes are harden and ready to shoot the next person. She knows how dangerous her bother is. She didn't want to do this, but she is the only one who has the guts to bring him down.

"I am rescuing, whoever else is in this building, that is being held against their will, and to bring you in. I followed you here." Cira's soft voice was heard all throughout the house. Scott froze and the words. He knows that Cira is not going to come out alive. He knows that backstopping a mob leader will lead to your death.

"WHAT?" Enzo yelled. He is angry that his little sister betrayed him.

"I trained in the Police Academy, during my nursing jobs. Officer Derek Hale is my partner. We were assigned to the mob, trying to get a clue on who was the leader. Tell me big brother, how long have you being the mob leader?" Cira explained and she knew that Enzo is going to be unpredictable right now. She knows that he does not take betrayal easy. She also knows that Derek is right outside the door. The windows, and doors open and the S.W.A.T. teams and regular police were surrounding the building.

Cira and Enzo are facing each other with guns in their hands. Enzo and Cira sees Derek coming behind the older man.

"Go, search for people in this place." Cira calls out to her partner, but never leaving her eyes on her brother. Enzo is glaring at his little sister. He is not please on how this night is going. He is suppose to get Melissa to marry him and to get to adopt Scott and for him to finally get rid of Ralf. He is able to regain all of the money that Ralf had taken and not being able to repay. However, his little sister had to ruined it all. He loves his little sister, but her betrayal will not go unpunished.

Meanwhile, while Cira and Enzo were facing off, Derek goes to the stairs and stops at the base. He sees a kid, crying and listening to everything. He goes up to meet the kid, and to his surprise, it was the kid that Sheriff Stilinski told the stations about.

"Are you Scott McCall?" Derek asks softly. The kid looks up with wide frighten brown eyes and nods. Derek smiles a little.

"Come one kid, lets get you out of here. You don't need to see this anymore." Derek continued to talk to Scott.

"Is my mom dead?" Scot asks Derek in a whisper. Derek looked confuse for a moment and then it clicked, the woman that Cira shot.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. This is the last chapter. Thank you for reading this story until the very end. Hope you enjoyed this story. I will not make a sequel.

"Your mother is fine," Derek tells the teen. Scott looks at the officer and looks away. He does not believe him, but for, now he is to do what he is being told. Scott wants to go and see his mom. As soon as Derek got Scott out the door, a girl with dark blond hair comes running up and tackles Scott to the ground. Scott is laughing and Derek can see that he is shaking.

"Kate!" four voices called out. Derek can see Lydia, Aiden and Stiles come running up. That three pulse Scott called out of Kate. Kate got up from laying on Scott to helping him stand. Kate is looking for Scott for injuries. She can see vanishing bruises on him, but nothing fresh. Kate looks behind her and sees a body bag out and Melissa on a stretcher. The dark blond hair girl clinches to Scott and holds him near.

Scott leans in on his best friend and he loves her for trying to help him. She knows what he needs and she proves it for him and he loves her for that. He looks up from her shoulder and sees Lydia, Aiden, and Stiles. When Scott pulls away from Kate, she frowns but sees that that he is going to the group of three. To everyone's surprise, Scott hugs Stiles, Aiden, and Lydia. Kate beams at him, for feeling comfortable enough to be touching other people.

Kate wants Scott to be happy, and she can see that Lydia will look out for him. She can see that the three will protect Scott when she can't. She is happy that Ralf will not hurt Scott again. The group of teenagers and officers hear shots being fired and they see the officer that brought Scott out rush back in. She sees the panic in the officer's eyes.

When Derek rushes to the room where Cira is, he sees both brother and sister on the ground. He runs to his partner and sees where she was shot. He can see she took a shot to the chest and is bleeding out fast. He puts pressure on the wound and calls for help. Cira's eyes are closed and breathing deeply. Derek knows right away that she is not going to make it.

The paramedics come rushing to Cira's side. They put her on a stretcher and rushed her out to the hospital. Derek goes to Enzo and feels a pulse, and finds none. He sees a bullet wound in between this eyes. Derek calls for another pair of paramedics and for them to put him in a body bag. He sees Sheriff Stilinski coming in and looking around.

"Cira was able to distract Enzo, and for me to look around. She was able to save the mother and son. The son must have to see the murder of his father." Derek explains to his boss. He can see the Sheriff nodding his head. After that, both officers went to the hospital. Once they got to the hospital, both men found out that Cira died on the way there. They were shocked but were also happy that she is resting peacefully.

Scott is curled up in between Kate and Lydia. The group of four have called the rest of the group and everyone is now over at the Hale's house. The police talked to Scott on what had happen and they released the poor kid. Melissa, Scott's mom, needs to stay in the hospital. The officer that saved Scott offered to take him to his house where the two friends can stay with his whole family and his friends.

As soon as the group got to the house, Derek's mom gets food and drinks ready and beds ready. Talia Hale sees the two outsiders of the group and feels pain in her chest. She can see the pain in the younger child eyes. No matter what everyday did, he would stay with the girl and would warm up to Lydia. Talia can see this two kids suffered greatly from this whole two long weeks. The Hale mother can tell that the boy is a complete mess.

When Derek called her saying Enzo was done with, and Cira is dead, she knew that he would be taking it hard. Cira become like a sister to Derek and for that, she lost another child. Talia can see Derek holding Braeden, have have been boyfriend and girlfriend for over seven years. She goes to pick up the sleeping boy and frowns on how light he is and she vows to make the boy eat more. She singles everyone that it was time to go to bed. She goes to Derek's room and puts Scott down and tucks him in. When she comes back down a knock on the door startled her.

When she opens the door, she is surprise to see the sheriff at the door.

"What can I help you with Sheriff?" She says. She can see bags under his eyes and is worried about him.

"Is Scott awake?" If Stilinski is asking about the boy, Talia starts to wonder.

"I just sent the children to bed. Is something wrong?" Talia ask her friend. The man sights and runs his hand through his hair.

"I was wondering if he told you anything?" The sheriff ask. When Talia shakes her head negatively, he sighs.

"We got everything we need to nail Enzo, but because the father is dead, the mother is in coma and may not wake up, their son is the only one that can tell us anything, to confirm what Enzo has done to the kid." The man says. Talia sighs along side the man.

"Come back tomorrow and the kids should be up." The mother says. The man nods in understanding.

The next day, the sheriff came over and pulled Scott aside and talked to for s good four hours, about everything that had happened, and what came to the end. The sheriff told Talia that the courts want Scott to be in a foster home. As soon as she heard that, she wrote to the courts demanding her full custody for the boy, until the mother is awake.


End file.
